The application is a guide for insertion of an elongated member into a patient and, more particularly, to a guide with a channel to receive and position the elongated member percutaneously within a patient.
Elongated members such as rods, cables, wires, and the like are inserted into patients during various surgical procedures. One example is a vertebral rod implanted to support and position two or more vertebral members in one or more regions of the spine. The elongated member is attached by anchors to the vertebral members when positioned within the patient.
Often times the elongated members are constructed of a material that bends or flexes upon the application of an insertion force. This property often makes it difficult to insert the elongated member into the patient as the leading tip moves off course during insertion. Previous insertion methods have required a large incision through the skin and detachment of muscles to access the implant site. This type of procedure usually results in a longer surgical procedure with greater amounts of blood loss and increased anesthesia time. These procedures may also have a higher risk of infection, require a longer postoperative recovery time, and result in additional pain and discomfort to the patient.
It is also necessary for accurate placement of the elongated member within the patient. A guide should provide a route for accurately inserting the elongated member. The guide should also be sized for a minimum incision to reduce the damage to the patient.